


Yarn Horror Stories

by lah_mrh



Category: Knitting (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Humour, Treat, Yarn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/pseuds/lah_mrh
Summary: Lily has always been told that the worst thing that can happen to yarn is being given to the cat.





	Yarn Horror Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



> Knitting isn't really my area of expertise, but I enjoyed your prompts enough that I had to write something. I hope you like it.

Lily curls in on herself as the Creator jabs her sharply with the needles. "Stupid yarn," the Creator mutters darkly. "If you don't stop tangling I'm going to give you to the cat."

Lily's fibres shiver at the thought. She remembers the stories the other yarns told her when she was just a young skein back in the store. Being given to the cat is the worst thing that can happen to a yarn, worse than being made into socks, worse even than spending their entire life stuck in the store. The older yarns talked about it in whispers, as a terrible punishment that of course would never happen to any of _their_ skeins.

Lily tries to be good, she really does. She always told herself that no matter what project she was destined to be part of, she'd make sure it was perfect, and she wants nothing more than to turn herself into the scarf the Creator wants her to be. But somehow, no matter how hard she tries, her threads twist and tangle and drop off the needles, leaving the Creator's scarf riddled with holes. Her fibres curl as she imagines how disappointed the elder yarns would be if they could see her now.

Despite Lily's best efforts, it's only a matter of time until the Creator's patience snaps. With a scream of frustration, Lily is thrown against the wall, the needles still tangled in her stitches. "That's it!" the Creator cries, advancing on Lily as she lies motionless on the floor. "I give up!"

She yanks out the needles and begins tearing at Lily's stitches, unravelling them and rolling the resulting length into a tangled ball. Lily can feel her fibres standing on end as the Creator's fingers clutch tightly at her. _Not the cat, not the cat, please not the cat..._

"Oh, Ginger!" the Creator calls, and Lily shivers in fear as a furry orange beast appears. This is it, this is the end.

"Present for you," the Creator tells the beast, and throws Lily at it.

The beast – the _cat_ – sniffs at Lily, then rubs against her, rumbling softly. Lily tenses her fibres, but despite all the stories the cat doesn't attack her. Instead it settles down on top of her, still rumbling. It's warm and soft, much better than the needles, and Lily finds herself relaxing into it, the vibrations flowing through her and soothing her ruffled threads.

Maybe, she thinks, being given to the cat isn't the worst thing that can happen to yarn after all.


End file.
